The Heart of Everything
by eliska
Summary: -Previously "An Assortment: The Way I Am"- A collection of 50 oneshots, most less than 500 words, with random prompts from song titles and the author's incredibly screwed mind. Contains Het, Gen and Slash. Suggestions are welcomed!
1. i peace

I'm still pretty unsure of how to work this out. Updates will most likely be sporadic, since I'm on a pretty tight school schedule… but the plot bunnies threatened to take over. Can't let that happen D:.

Themes/Pairings will be on the profile. I don't want to clutter up this space with that since it wouldn't count as a real chapter. Het, slash and gen are included; most chapters will be 500 words or less. Because I'm lazy like that.

Starting off with: Stendy. Why? It's canon and classic. Likewise, it will end with Style, the other classic (and now canon too! It has been proven!). Everything else will be in-between.

Enjoy :)

**11/3: Edited!**

-

_**peace**__ (stan . wendy)_

Holding hands, they walk with the slightly chilled wind whispering through the spaces between them. Autumn had come, and there were no traces of any other being as far as they know.

A stray golden leaf flutters down from the treetops, landing precariously on her muffler. Smiling, he brushes it off and watches as her clear blue eyes follow the motion. She puts her head onto his chest, her raven locks free in the wind. Her hand seeks his, and he takes her in gladly.

It had been a long time, he recalls, it had been ages since they had been so free to do these things that they do. He had been lost and confused, not knowing whether he had made the right choice or not. His friends, angered by his longing, had abandoned him long ago. He wanted, but there had not been time. There is never enough time.

Once more, he looks at her; her eyes are closed, and the gentle rising motion of her chest comforts him.

_Yes. You have._

He kisses her forehead, and whispers to her that they should go before the real cold comes. She nods, and they continue walking towards town. Above them, gold and crimson shimmer in the mellow afternoon sun.

Looking up, he sees flocks of geese returning to the warm southern lands for winter. Year by year, he has been seeing them return home for what seemed like an eternity.

He smiles, because he knows he is already home.


	2. ii let go

_**ii. let go (clyde . craig)**_

it rains

softly

he awakens and near him

the gentle motions of the

dark-haired one, he sleeps

in dreams of waking

like any other, myriads and phantasmagoria

of the screams of

not so long ago, the

doubts he could not see, could not hear, did not

he clutches the other boy's arms, deeply

in dreamscape, and in the now

fleeing, the harshness of the

alienated society, oh!

will there ever be weeping

and scorn, he looks and finds

the piercing cerulean start

until, until the day is won

and he does not know

does not show but

seeing thus, shatters

the frustration, understanding incinerates,

the loveless

no more disillusioned, he sleeps again,

bronze locks awry.

* * *

sexual prejudice is a disease.


	3. iii dark blue

Yes, I went there. Deal with it, it won't be long. Beware of stalker!Kyle and OOC-ness. I don't know exactly how OOC this is, but it's more like an eruption of character after years of flawless pretending. I hope that gets the message through.

Note: Chapter one has been edited. Thanks Yasona!

_**iii. dark blue (kyle . wendy)**_

She was irresistible, not in the regular sense of the word, but to his sheltered, careful eyes.

He hid himself within the multitude of students, disguising the words he longed to say with care. There was nothing more evil—he told himself, chastising his heart—than to take what was not rightly his. Watching mutely, he tried to control the suppressed frustration inside as Stan waltzed over, took her hand, and the happy couple left the hallway in the admiring gazes all around. She looked so serene, so content in his eyes…

_It's not right._

Everything, she was everything he wanted ever since he'd laid eyes on her; he'd never shown it, of course, with his best friend in the equation. Although her cheekbones protruded a little too sharply, her chest a bit too flat, and the slight tilt of her lips often made her look as if she had a funky, lopsided grin…

Those little flaws may seem weird to some, but to him they were all he had, treasures to remind him that she was not perfect and goddess-like but real, tangible, and _there_. She could be in front of him, and he could reach out and touch her and revel in her smile.

Except that she was taken already, ever since third grade. But did that mean—and now, he began to wonder—that he could not… have a little taste? Of what it was like to be him, so loved and adored by that girl with the indigo eyes that so captured his heart…

He was moralistic, yes, but the heart has its needs too.

So he waited.

In the empty classroom, the lone clock struck four as she hurried back inside to gather the fliers needed by the principal. It had been a busy day, sometimes she felt as if she'd been through a week already. Things had been changing, the voice inside her head told her. For better or for worse, she did not know, but it was a feeling, all the same...

A hand touched her, gently; she looked up, startled at his presence.

"Have you ever," he said, and took her by the arm as the raven-haired boy had done earlier that day, "been alone in a crowded room?"

She said she hadn't.

So he showed her, his light green seeking her dark blue. Silently she screamed inside her heart, but already he was fumbling with her neat, white blouse.

Kyle pushed her onto the table, beginning from where he'd left behind. Giving up after a few minutes, she relented with a strange feeling of ecstasy inside her that frightened her more than it glorified the act. She wanted to scream, wanted someone to see, but yet she didn't. And that feeling... it did not dissipate. Was this the beginning of something else, she wondered, but already she was not the girl everyone had known before this day. She'd thought often of change before this encounter, when things started to tumble beneath the surface—and they did, when nobody watched—but oh, what a change this was.

She could taste the bitterness on his lips, and told him so.

"Are we alone?"

"I'm here with you." And he thought, as their bodies twisted into a strange, yet gracefully awkward shape, that they could be no more alone than this. He did not care, he decided, when he thought he saw movement outside the windows. It was enough, this, more than enough that she'd let him get so far without—without—

They were still on the table when Stan walked in.

Wendy felt herself being pushed away, and opened her eyes to find them struggling on the ground beside her. With horror she looked on, realizing that she was more fascinated than freaked out as she watched them tear at each other like beasts. What was this, the nature of being alive and being wild that took over once you throw a prize into the equation.

She didn't know.

And he didn't, either, when he was on the ground being screamed at for the betrayal of friendship, the wrongs and rights, the… what was it again? He didn't want to remember. But he knew what he'd seen in Stan's eyes, the burning rage, frustration and disappointment, and yet he felt a strange wave of relief wash over him instead of guilt. There was no pain when the fists began to rain upon him, no sorrow upon the loss of his best friend, but only the serenity of nothingness that captivated him even as he was in danger.

She watched him, mesmerized by the same images. A salty taste was in her mouth, and there was the underlying essence, inside.

And when at last he was falling into unconsciousness and deep sleep, there was only her, everlasting. He could see the images of his now ex-best friend swimming before his eyes, but they were transient, ephemeral, and he didn't care anymore. And nothing then remained, except…

The world could be burning outside for all he cared, because there was nothing but dark blue on his mind.

**Fin.**

Please leave a review if you feel that there are changes that could be made with the story; they will be appreciated very much! I will try to follow concrit as best as I can. Thank you :)


End file.
